Roses
by Dacergirl369
Summary: Cam has feelings for Ash, and he has trouble dealing with the love he has for his best friend. Laney and Hiro aren't sure whats happening, are they a thing or not? And what's going on with Rutger and Ina? Find out in Roses.
1. Chapter 1

**He ho, HM lovers! i bring today a bit of AshxCam action for you all! First of, this is slash. if you don't like, don't , in the part where Ash and Cam are kissing, I tried to keep it brief, since I've never had my first kiss so my kissing experience is just stuff I've gathered from movies, tv shows and other fanfiction. And my best friends constant chatter about her and her boyfriend. No sex. Although, they were talking about sex at one point. And it may contain some mild language. Nothing major. I don't normally write slash, but Ash and Cam are just so damn perfect i just had to! **

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to put this, but I clearly don't own Harvest Moon. Now, on with the story!**

**Roses**

Ash, Cam, Georgia, Laney, Hiro and Kana were all sat around Ash's bed. The annual game of truth or dare had started, and it was getting pretty out of control. It started of simple-ordinary questions, normal dares. But somehow the whole thing had spiralled horribly out of control. It was that time of year where all the adults went to the top of the mountain to do... Adult things. Anyway, since every adult in both towns was on the mountain, the group of unlikely friends got together to talk and do random friend stuff. This year, in some weird way, a game of truth or dare had broken out. Well, it wasn't really truth or dare, but close enough. what they did was they gave someone a dare, or a truth. if they didn't do it, then they had to go and drink from the toilet. But, if they did do it, then the person who dared them to do it must do a forfeit. And that was not optional. And things were getting really weird.

"Ok, Laney, truth or dare?" Ash questioned.

"Hmm... I pick... Truth!" She said, enthusiastically.

"Ok...' Ash spoke cautiously, "Are you a virgin?" Laney blushed immediately, and before she could answer, Ash added an extra bit for good measure.

"And if yes, then who?" This made Laney begin to blush furiously.

"But! I! Um..." She blushed again.

"Are you trying to say you would like to drink from the toilet? Because we can make that happen..."

"No!" Laney screeched. "I'll spill. It was... Hiro."

A chorus of gasps could be heard from throughout the room, and Hiro looked embaresed.

"Woop whoop! Hiro! I didn't know you had it in you, dude!" He earned a pat on the back from Kana. As well as an applause and various whoop noises.

"Ha! Priceless!" Ash was laughing so hard, he was curled up in a ball on his bed.

"Don't forget about your forfeit!" Laney added.

"Do it! Anything is worth that!" Ash squeaked through giggles.

"Ok, we'll, since mine was super horrible, then you have to..." She thought for a moment. "You have to kiss Cam!"

"What!"

"For a whole two minutes!"

This got a big reaction from the group. Everyone laughing and squealing, people saying do it and people saying don't. But, the forfeit was not optional, so Cam was feeling scared. He'd never kissed a girl before, so this was... new. He didn't know what to do. Ash was feeling the same, however he had a little more experience in the area. But it was still weird! It had to happen, though. Cam was sat on the bed next to Ash, and he had backed into the corner due to recent events.

Ash decided on something. Laney made him do this. So he was going to give her a show. He got on to his hands and knees on the bed, and crawled seductively ove to Cams corner. When he got there, he leaned in so that his lips brushed against Cams, only touching a little. Then, he pressed harder, unknowingly sending sparks through Cam. Why was he enjoying this!? It was a dare! Dares were not supposed to be enjoyed. And he was kissing his best friend in the entire whole wide world! And, more importantly, to Cams horror, he was loving every second of it. He kissed back, grabbing Ashes shirt collar as he did. Cam let out a moan, and Ash took advantage, clearly using experience, by slipping his tongue into Cams mouth. He kept there lips slightly apart, hoping that Laney would be as entertained as she hoped she would be, watching their tongues wrestle.

Those two minutes were up far too fast or Cams liking, and, before he knew it, Ash pulled away. They got a huge cheer from everybody, and Laney showed that she was impressed. Ash took his seat again, and Cam climbed back up, leaving his corner, and returned to his place next to Ash. Next thing they knew, Jessica walked in.

"Hello! Ash, where's Cheryl?" She sounded a little drunk.

"She's in Konohana..."

"Ok! *hic*"

Cam had walked home shortly after, accompanied by Laney.

"Oh, Cam, that kiss was amazing!" Laney squealed. She went on about it all the way home. As soon as they got back, Cam flopped into bed straight away. But he couldn't sleep. Ash clouded his mind, filling up every last thought bubble. Cam searched his mind for an explanation, for some sliver of reason. But he found nothing. He just kept repeating one thing in his head, 'I am not in love with Ash.' It encircled his brain, his mind playing with the words, distorting them in his mind. He thought maybe it might have something to do with it being his first kiss. That's when it hit him. He was in love with Ash. He had a manic crush on the farm boy from across town, the one he spent all his days off with, the one he saw all the time. His rancher best friend. He was in love with Ash.

**Well, did you like it? I might post more, if you think i should. Might just leave it a cliff-hanging one-shot. R&R as always, and tell me if you like it or not. Constructive criticism welcome!**

**Dacergirl369**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back again! Sorry I take forever and a bit to write chapters, I'm just really bad at everything, lol. No, I'm just lazy and busy, which is a bad combination for getting things done. But I'm here now. And that's what matters. Enjoy!**

Cam was busy preparing his flower stand, his mind whirling about what he was going to say to Ash. There is never a non awkward way to talk about kissing your best friend. Cam crossed his fingers that maybe Ash wouldn't bring it up. Cam turned around to get some pink roses, when, all of a sudden, he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" Ash said, cheekily. Cam smiled and laughed.

"Erm, is it James Bond?" Cam asked, sending Ash into laughter. Cam looked at the rancher, thinking about just how much he meant to him... If he didn't want to lose him, he could never say anything. Ash was recovering from his giggle fit, and walked back over to watch Cam pick flowers. Ash always admired the care Cam put into his work, and how much passion he really had for flowers. He really saw the beauty in them, in a way no one else could, and he saw flowers in a way no one else did. And it was a truly uplifting thing. Ash smiled to himself as he thought about it.

"Hey Ash, what are you all smiley about?" Cam asked, with a smirk of his own. Ash brushed it off.

"Oh, just nothing." Cam shrugged.

"Ok, why don't you help me wrap these flowers? It's a special order from Rutger. I've got to make a hundred of these bouquets to liven up the town hall. Are you going to help me?" Cam looked at Ash, and held out a roll of flower wrapping.

"Oh course I'll help you!" Ash said, taking the wrapping tape out of Cams hands. "Just tell me what to do, boss!" Cam smiled.

"Ok, you just take two Carnations, one Sunflower, and three Pink Roses, put the Sunflower in the middle, a Carnation at either side, and then arrange the roses around it. You then take the wrapping, and wrap it round three times, not two and not four, but three times, and then you tie a ribbon around it like..." Cam finished wrapping the bouquet he was making and tied a gold wrapping string around the light pink tissue paper used to wrap the flowers. "There, just like that. Got it?" Ash nodded with a grin.

"Yup, now let me try!" Ash started to copy what Cam did, arranging and wrapping the flowers, and ties the bow around the paper.

"Like that?" Ash asked, his hopeful eyes looking to his florist friend for approval. Cam nodded slowly.

"Yes, just like that. Now we just need to do that ninety eight more times." Cam smiled and turned away to get more flowers, and Ashes jaw dropped.

"Ninety eight more times! Seriously?! Why does Rutger need so many flowers?!" Ash asked, clearly stunned by the huge order.

"He said half were for this town hall, and half were for Konohana. Which I guess makes sense, I mean, the town halls pretty big so..." Cam paused. Ash got the message, and quickly got more flower paper.

"Let's do this." Ash said with a grin, hand Cam one roll of paper, Cam handing Ash a bucket of flowers, each freshly picked that morning. Both boys got straight to work, consecrating while trying to arrange to perfect bouquets. After half an hour, they had wrapped exactly one hundred bouquets, having wrapped fifty each. They sat down on the bench opposite Cams flowers, and signed in relief that all the flowers had been wrapped. After a while, Ash broke the silence.

"What time is Rutger coming to pick up the bouquets?" Cam looked at his watch.

"In about twenty minutes. Why?" Ash shrugged.

"I dunno. I was just thinking, do you think Rutgers been acting a little strangely lately?"

"Not that I've noticed. Why?" At that moment, Laney walked out of the cafe.

"What haven't you noticed?" Laney asked, placing a tray of mini pastries on Cams stand. "Eat up, and don't work too hard!"

"Thanks Laney." Said Ash, him and Cam walking over to the tray.

"Ash was saying that Rutger has been acting weird." Cam said. Laney thought for a moment.

"Y'know, the other day, I was in the bakery, and Rutger came in and ordered one hundred mini cakes. I thought that was pretty weird." Ash and Cam looked at each other.

"Rutger just ordered a hundred bouquets off Cam!" Ash said. Him and Laney looked at each other, and then at Cam.

"Well, I suppose he has been acting pretty weird..." Cam said, finally.

"Yeah! I think it has something to do with the mayor of Konohana... He always seemed pretty weird when she's around." Ash slouched back, finishing his sentence. When he finally realised what he had said, he shot up, and the three friends shared a glance.

"Hey, you don't think?"

"No!" Laney said, defensively.

"Well, he could..." Cam added, suspiciously.

"But what about Rose?" Laney said again, still in shock. Both boys just shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure I want to know, honestly. It's none of my business." Cam said, after a while.

"How can you not want to know?" Laney shouted. "Doesn't it drive you insane? I need to know! Oh, I was perfectly fine until you brought it up, now I need to get to the bottom of this!"

"No, you really don't..." Cam said, gently.

"Yes I do!" Laney snapped. "Are you two going to come with me, or what?" Both boys looked at each other, then looked back at Laney.

"Fine then!" She said, "I'll find someone else to help me. I was just on my way over to Konohana anyway, so I can do a bit of sleuthing..."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Oh, going over to Konohana, are we?" He stood up from his bench and walked over to Laney.

"What are you doing over there?"

"Nothing." She said quietly, her gaze dropping to the ground. She blushed.

"Oh, of course, just nothing. Wouldn't be going to she a certain Konohanan doctors apprentice, would we?" He smirked.

"Stop saying would we at the end of everything. It's freaking me out." She said, blushing even more. Ash chuckled slightly.

"Oh, so your not going to see Hiro? Its ok, just make sure you always use..."

"Bye guys!" Laney darted off towards the path to Konohana. Ash laughed, and shouted after her, "Remember to stay safe!" Then he burst into uncontrollable fits of giggles. Cam, having just watched the whole the unfold, was laughing too, and the two boys were left laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. After all the laughter died down, Ash spoke up first.

"Hey look, there's Rutger." Ash pointed at the Bluebell mayor coming towards the flower stand.

"Hello boys, I'm here to pick up my flowers..." He was interrupted by Ash.

"Here you go, Sir! Exactly one hundred flower bouquets, each made with one Sunflower, two Carnations, and three Pink Roses!" Ash's smiled was so wide, it looked like he had stuck a coat hanger in his mouth. But, then again, it was his first time serving a customer.

"Ah, thank you boy!" Rutger replied, clearly impressed.

"You are very welcome, Sir!" Ash said, a little over enthusiastically.

"We'll help you load them into your cart." Cam chimed in from behind Ash, who had clearly forgotten he was there.

After all the flowers were loaded on to the cart, and Rutger had said goodbye, Cam and Ash started packing away the stand.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" Ash asked, in a friendly way. Cams heart almost melted. But he kept his cool, and tried his hardest to act casual.

"Yeah sure."

**Did you like the second chapter? The next chapter will be the events of their walk! And I'm planning on making it a VERY eventful walk :) I'm not actually sure where I'm going with this, I have ideas, but I felt it would be better to give them something to do, like an over laying story line while they work out their problems, and... I dunno. I'm not sure.**

**Wow, please excuse my long rant. Anyway, R&R as always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is kind of a cliffhanger, I wanted something up while I had Internet, as I'm only going to have it for like five minutes. IM IN SCOTLAND! YAY! I feel really inspired, and you will be getting a lot more updates than I have been giving recently. Sorry about that by the way. I wanted to include more hints of LaneyxHiro and RutgerxIna, and there will be a LOT more of those in chapters to come. Enjoy!**

"""Hey Hiro!"" Laney said, walking into the Konohana doctors office. Hiro smiled at her as she walked in, just finishing putting all of his books on the shelf.

""Hiya Laney. How are you?"" he asked, politely.

""I'm good thanks. Do you want to here something weird?"" She asked, with a mischievous smile. Hiro nodded and smiled. ""Ok, well, you know Rutger?"" Hiro nodded again. ""Well, he's been acting really weird. The other day, he came into the bakery and order one hundred mini pastries! I thought it was weird at the time, but I didn't question it. Then, I was talking to Cam, like an hour ago, and he said he ordered one hundred bouquets, too! Do you not think it's a bit weird?"" Laney asked, finishing her story. Hiro thought for a second.

""And in the last five days, he's come over here every single day, and just gone into the town hall with the mayor. They wouldn't come out until hours later."" Hiro said, suspiciously. He and Laney looked at each other.

""So, Cam,"" Ash said, in a voice that almost made Cam blush. They were walking through the green wilderness if the mountain, heading in the direction of Konohana. They walked close to each other, making Cams blush deepen. ""How have you been? You've been acting a bit distant lately.""

""Oh, well,"" Cam paused considering his words carefully.

""Ive just been feeling weird, that's all."" Cam sighed silently, happy with his answer, unlike Ash.

""What do you mean you've been feeling weird? Like you've been sick, or like puberty, or like luuurrrvvvee."" Ash giggled, stringing out the word love as much as possible, making Cam blush even more. Ash noticed, and didn't make a small deal of it.

""Oh! I saw that! Cammy is in love! Tell me tell me tell me!"" Ash asked, bobbing with excitement.

""You know I don't like it when you call me Cammy."" Cam lied, his blush getting deeper with every word. He was pretty sure he was getting close to exploding. ""And no, I'm not going to tell you."" Ash frowned.

""Aw, why? I'd tell you!"" Ash replied. Cam searched his mind for an excuse, any reason that he couldn't tell Ash (other than he fact that he was, in fact, in love with him). And when he failed to come up with one, he had to at least think of something to tell Ash.

"It's because..." Cam paused, "It's because it's Georgia, and I know you have a crush on her so I felt bad." Cam finished quickly, quite proud of his answer.

"What? I don't like Georgia!" Ash said, quickly and defensively. Everyone in Bluebell (and most of Konohana) knew that Ash liked Georgia, it wasn't exactly rocket science.

"Oh, yeah, Mr 'Id tell you'!" Cam said, mimicking Ash's voice. Ash just laughed, and punched Cam playfully.

"So, where are we going?" Cam asked, curiously. Ash just smiled and tapped his nose in that secretive way that made him look so cute. They kept walking for a while, in a comfortable silence. When they reached the top of the mountain, Ash stopped and turned around.

"This is it!" Cam was confused.

"This is what?" He asked. The farmer just looked at him, then started walking across the field. Usually they would only go there to attend cooking festivals, but Ash clearly had something in mind. Once they had crossed the field and reached the edge of the cliff, Ash stopped by the fence.

"Okay, do you trust me?" Ash asked, turning back to Cam. Cam blushed a little, before answering.

"Yeah, of course." Cam said. Ash climbed over the fence, then gestured for Cam to do the same. He hesitated, but if there was anyone he trusted, it was Ash. So he carefully climbed over the fence, landing on the other side, miles of cliff underneath him. Ash sat down on the edge, and Cam figured he would too.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ash said, looking out into the distance. "Miles of unspoiled land, rolling fields, trees and woodland that you just don't see in the city. I'm so glad we live here. I don't think I could cope living curled up in a little apartment with petrol fumes constantly seeping in through the window. I love it here." Cam smiled at Ash's little speech. It was really amazing how Ash loved Bluebell Konohana area so much, and Cam knew he wouldn't trade it in for anything. For half an hour, they just sat there, staring into the distance. After a while, Ash sighed, before standing up and climbing back over the fence. Cam followed, and ever so gracefully tripped over a mixture of the fence and his feet, landing face first in the mud of the field. Ash laughed, and offered his hand out to Cam, helping him up. Cam grabbed Ash's hand and pulled himself to his feet, finding that he was now face to face with the rancher. For a few seconds, Cam just stood there, staring into Ash's eyes. They're foreheads were inches away from touching, and, as Cam was just noticing, they were still holding hands. This was awkward.

**Remember, R&R! Love always, Dacer xx**


End file.
